bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Summit Begins: The Vizards and The Pieuvre Armement
After a long day of fighting both Shiraha and Anna waited for their comrades to come. Suddenly a large garganta opened followed by multiple figures stepping out. "Yo! Shira-kun" called a tall man in a red coat. Standing next to him was another guy, with long black hair. "Calm down Ame, take in the amazing scenery" he called lifting his arms and turning towards the destroyed village. "Oh...." he said dropping his arms. The last two were Nagato who signalled towards a young looking woman in a white cloak. "Everyone ready!" Anna called waving her Zanpakuto in a comedic nature. Looking at the card, Shiraha realized that the building was in Paris, France. If they wanted to meet with the organization, they would have to go there to do it. "Nagatō, open the Garganta" Shiraha said folding his arms. "Destination please...." Nagatō asked. "Paris, France" he said as the large dark portal opened. All six stepped through and immediatly were in the Human world, above a city. Anna looked around and saw the marvelous lights and the ever amazing Effiel Tower. As Paris shined with all it's euro-trashy glory, the building they were looking for was not standing out. There was no leaking sprirtual energy, and no huge explosions coming from it. If they wanted to know where it was, they would have to do the painful task of looking at the adress on the card. Looking down at the card, Shiraha frowned. He turned to his allies and said "Split up.... whoever finds this adress pulse your reiatsu. The rest of us will sense it and we'll come to you. Each of them glanced at the card and dashed off. Walking down a long street, Anna smiled as she stopped at a large office building. "Found IT!" she called. The building Anna was staring at was quite ordinary in it's appearance. There was no noise coming from it, no lights were on, and the only thing that ould be heard was a slight humming coming from the door. Despite this, it was certainly the right place, as right above the door in big bold letters was PIEUVRE ARMEMENT, followed by a french saying that could be translated as "Reach peaceful resolutions by using superior firepower". Releasing her reiatsu, the other members shortly arrived. "How do we get in?" asked Ame scratching his head. "Lets wait a few seconds, Adalina might recognize the Reiatsu Anna just let out" Nagatō said remembering the two's odd reiatsu when healing them. The doors weren't opening. Anna stepped forward and moved her hand towards the door. Suddenly they slid open. She turned to Ame and said "I guess I'm smarter than Gunjin-chan!". Despite the silent outlook of the building, the inside was much noisier. As soon as the door opened they were flooded with the reiatsu coming from the inside. "Close the door!" one of the receptionists screamed, "you're letting in all the cold air!" As the six of them stepped in, Shiraha felt quite uncomfortable. "Uhhh, I'm here to request a meeting with the guy incharge" he said to one of the receptionist. Anna managed to reach the other counter and began playing with a stapler. The receptionist smiled and let Anna play with the stapler. She turned to Shiraha. "What makes you so sure it's a guy!? Sexist!" she yelled in the same tone that Adalina had screamed in before. "This plus must reaaaally support Womans Right" Shiraha thought. "Can you please just request a meeting.... its urgent" he called. "No." she responded abruptly. She snatched the staple out of Anna's hand and looked around. "Next!" she screamed. A really buff shinigami walked up to the counter, cutting in front of Shiraha and his group. Anna grew angry and turned to the Shinigami. "Hey mister..." she said catching his attention. "Scram!" she called firing a Cero that launched him at the door. Forming part of his mask, his eyes became black and yellow. "I said request a meeting now...." he said trying to cause the woman to break. The receptionist was trembling. She had her finger over a button beneath her desk. "I-I'm going to have to ask you to l-l-leave." she stuttered through the entire sentence. Nagatō raised his blade and smiled as it transformed into a biwa with a blade attatched. He began strumming some notes which when heard by the receptionish, lulled her to sleep. "We wouldn't want a commotion now, would we?" he said. Her body rose up and he asked again. "Can you request a meeting". The receptionist's eyes were glazed. She nodded. "With who?" "You're leader.... tell him its urgent. Ask him if the Totsuka no Tsurugi means anything to him." Shiraha said. "We have three leaders. Please pick one." The Receptionist seemed a bit uneasy. She wasn't supposed to be talking about this. Glancing around her desk, Shiraha noticed the name Bayard. "This one.... the man named Bayard. And please call Adalina here." he said. "Yes sir." the receptionist typed a few things in on her computer. "They should be here shortly." Power Waiting for the two to come, the six of them felt an astonishing reiatsu. An elevator-like door opened, and out of it walked Adalina Marisol, along with another woman, looking in her teens. The teenager approached before Adalina could explain. "What are you doing!? You're not supposed to call Bayard!" she screamed at the receptionist. The woman was unresponsive. "It wasn't her... it was us" Shiraha said stepping up. The other behind him stepped forward as well. The woman seemed suprised. Adalina can rushing foward. "Don't yell at them Katsumi! I invited them!" she pleaded. "Oi! Adalina-chan" called Anna running up behind her. "Look I found a Stapler" she continued. "Just... release her." Katsumi instructed, pointing to the receptionist. "Believe it or not, in an office building, people have jobs." Adalina smiled. "You want another one?" "I'm good.... but Shiraha-chan reaaally needs to talk to a higher up. We- we need the Totuka no Tsubi." Anna said in a hyper tone. "What she means is that we are looking for the Totsuka no Tsurugi. But we also want to form an alliance with you guys." Nagatō said. "Release her!" a katana wizzed by Nagatō's face, cutting off one of his locks. Katsumi did not enjoy being ignored. Quickly disappearing, Nagatō appeared behind Katsumi and placed a blade to her neck. "The technique fades within a half-hour time period. You're bad temper will get the better of you." he said resealing from Shikai and sheathing it away. Katsumi grumbled something out of earshot. "Anyway, Bayard is unavailable at the moment." she added, glancing sideways at Shiraha. Glancing at Katsumi, Shirha sighed. "Can you please call one of your superiors...." he said. Katsumi frowned. "No, I don't think I will." she laughed. Adalina was shrinking behind her. Something bad was gonna happen. Angered by her remark, Ame jumped at her and lifted his blade. "Dwell!" he called as it became a naginata. He spun it quickly and stabbed towards Katsumi. Katsumi casually shifted to the right, allowing Ame's blade to hit nothing but her shadow. "I'm the security for this building. I work for the company. Hit me, and you will have a war." she stated calmly. Her words depicted restraint, but her eyes reflected something else. "I don't hit ladies" he said gripping his Shikai, Hakudoshi tightly. Suddenly Katsumi's blade and arm were engulfed by ice. "I want to talk to a beauty like yourself...." he said with a smile. Adalina stabbed her knife into the ice, and after a quick burst of spiritual energy, it shattered. Katsumi stared at Ame. "Why do you want to meet our leaders?" she probed, taking no hesitation to do so. "We want to make an alliance.... I doubt that who evers in charge will not want some strong allies besides the ones they already have." Shiraha said. "Plus, we are lacking in the ally department. Our strongest ally is a Aizen fangirl!" he continued imagining Gouka hugging his life sized cut out of Aizen. "You don't look very strong to me..." Katsumi trailed off, staring at the cieling. Adalina was laughing. "And you look like you're a teenager... yet you judge us." Ame said with another smirk. "How can we prove ourselves?" Shiraha asked folding his arms once more, seeming to make a habit of it. "Fight us." Katsumi decided. She looked around. "Not here, duh, but outside. How many people have you got with you?" she asked, too lazy to count. "We have six in total... plus one who would provide support" Shiraha said. "Well, I'll gather up three people and we'll meet you back here. In the meantime, you could go watch T.V. or something." Katsumi motioned to the eight T.V.'s in the four seperate quarters of the room. "Only I don't recommend you go over there," Katsumi pointed at a corner of the room that seemed to be abundant with muscular, egotistical men. "They get annoying very quickly." she muttered. She glanced back at Adalina then turned and walked back towards the elevator. "Be back in a bit." she promised. "Shall I call for out seventh... Nagato here isn't the battle type" Shiraha said. "She said we're getting three. That'll put us at five. Plus, when we go out, another will be there and make it six. I don't believe it's necessary." Adalina was standing right in front of the elevator door. She was to watch the room until Katsumi came back. "Alright then.... when you are ready we'll show you the power we hold" Shiraha said. The others stepped forward all revealing their Zanpakuto. Suddely a large chair composed of rock shot from the ground of the office building, followed by Shiraha planting himself in it. "Adalina.... tell me, will Amado will be there" Anna called pointing her sheathed blade at Adalina. "Most likely. If he came here to collect his pay, it is very likely that he is in his room, and that Katsumi is dragging him with her." Adalina explained and smiled. It quickly faded as she grimaced at Shiraha. "You know... You could've just grabbed one of the chairs around the room, instead of wrecking our floor!" "They lack..... Support." he said with a smirk trying to annoy Adalina with as much as possible. "Does Anna have permission to go to his room" Shiraha asked as a small garganta opened. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a glass of wine. "He'll be here, you don't have to worry about it. Besides, it's not like he did anything bad..." Adalina was making a face at Shiraha. He was making her extremely mad, and she couldn't wait till Katsumi returned. Quickly remembering something he informed Nagato to do her waved him over. Nagato smirked as he pulled out a small black braclet. "Adalina, this is a gift from us." he said extending the braclet out to her. Adalina stared at the braclet strangely. "For what?" "Its a Cero Amp. Mk II, created by Nagato. It can densify Cero into multiple forms and amplify your Cero. You seem so fond of using it, this could be enhance you even further." Shiraha said. "I don't want it." she replied blankly. Adalina was too suspicious to accept anything. "Alright, I understand... but if we win then you have to accept it" Shiraha said. "Says who?" Adalina asked. She was uncomfortable about the way Shiraha had smirked when he pulled the braclet out, and by his eagerness to have Adalina accept it. She had a feeling that when she tried it on something bad would happen. "Alright then... If you don't trust me then all will be well." he said. Getting angrier by the wait Ame called out "When are we going to fight!". He was ranting about. "Patience is a virtue." Adalina chided. She smiled. "It may be another hour or two, so I hope you are comfortable." laughed Adalina. "Alright then...." Shiraha said with a sigh. "Nagato, please release the seal." Shiraha said turning to his ally. "Seal?" Adalina had only been joking with Ame when she had said that. She was sure it wouldn't be much longer. "What seal?" Undoing his hyori, Shiraha revealed a complicated seal with the Kido Corps emblem in the middle. "This seal is placed on most members of the Royal Guard... the Soul King has it placed on those who he doesn't trust. I happened to meet the standards of a Royal Guard member they just didn't want me to become a Insurecctionist." Shiraha said as Nagato clapped his hands. "Nagato here is one of the few that know how to release it" he finished. "Great.." Adalina muttered. The door behind her clanked and opened, and after a few moments, Adalina looked back at the Vizards. "C'mon! They're gonna meet us at the desert. Follor me." she instructed and walked into the portal. Shiraha reclosed his hyori and smiled as his reiatsu surged. He lifted his wine glass and walked to the portal. Taking the last drop from the glass he tossed it and flicked his wrist. The new release of reiatsu shattered the glass into small dust pieces. There was no reaction. Adalina had already walked throught the portal, and was waiting for the rest of them to the same. Stepping through all of there eyes began deepening into a black and yellow. They soon appeared in a large desert, Ame was seen shading his eyes from the sun. As they looked, they saw Adalina standing with her own group of misfits. There was Adalina herself, having just arriveed and standing in the front, her lackey Amado, whom Anna had specially requested, a neat man, who was smiling with his mouth but not his eyes, which seemed observant and darted from one member to the next, a woman who stood in the back of the group, her jacket zippered up, she seemed disaproving of the fight and looked reluctant to be here, and finally, Katsumi, the freak who gathered them all together. Her look was the most imposing of them all, and she was laughing at the vizard's black and yellow eyes. "Trying to scare us?" "Quite a setup you got here..." Shiraha said. "So what are the match ups?" he asked towards Adalina. "Well first..." Adalina situated herself behind Amado, without him noticing. He was too busy sulking about his hat. "Rematch!" she declared, kicking him foward and onto his knees in the sand. "You're up Anna!" The others jumped back and Anna smiled towards Amado. "Mister Amado.... my anger wont get the better of me so lets go all out." she said pulling up her Zanpakuto. "What the hell do you have to be angry about!? You're the one who wrecked my hat!" Amado screamed, his temper obviously getting the better of him, her couldn't be as noble as Anna. Bringing his cane sideways, he swung it at Anna as it lengthened, hoping to crush her neck. Lifting up her Zanpakuto, it clashed against the cane. "You killed those people.... I still haven't forgiven you but I must as it is Onii-san's will" she called thrusting forward getting the upperhand. "Oh please! Like you could understand the complexities of my life!" Amado slid his hand down the shaft of his cane. The end that had been at Anna shortened, and the hooked end lengthened. Twirling his cane, Amado deflected Anna's zanpakuto up and hooked the handle around her neck. Anna pushed all of her strength outward and twisted her body. She fell down on her head but quickly regained composure. She lifted her Zanpakuto and quickly released. "Grow into a Beauty! Ajisai" she called as it took on its Shikai state. She quickly gouged forward sending multiple vines at Amado. Amado opened a garganta and jumped into it. He wasn't reappearing anywhere. Lifting up Ajisai, Anna touched its surface. "Ajisai has tasted you before, she can sense where you are." Anna called stabbing to the right. Anna's blade cut through Amado's clothing. It screeched and rested on his skin, leaving a shallow gash on Amado's chest. Amado was overcome by anger and fury. He lifted his arm way up high, then swung it, having no remorse about smacking a little girl. She thrusted out her palm, which quickly engulfed in a black reiatsu. "Bala!" she called reacting to Amados strike. Kicking straight up, Amado knocked Anna's arm upwards, and her bala wizzed and would've taken his hat had it not been destroyed already. Seeing that he might not win at close range combat, Amado lept back for long range, confident that he could beat Anna from there. "Hey Amado! Running away from a little girl?" Katsumi taunted. Amado glared at her, momentarily distracted. Jumping at Amado, Anna quickly uppercutted him with Ajisai slashing up his shoulder. Caught by suprise, Amado grimaced and gripped his shoulder. He quickly hooked the back of his leg around Anna's neck and slammed her into the ground. Leaping high into the air, he charged a silver bala in his hand, before letting it fly back down towards Anna causing a huge explosion. Gasping for air, her eyes widened as the silver bala came crashing at her. She held her hand out and tried to counteract it with another bala. Amado's proved to be stronger, pushing hers back. The bala smashed into Anna leaving a huge dust explosion. Amado didn't stop there. He quickly sent several more bala, each with greater power than the last, down at Anna, or the area where she was, hoping to completely obliterate her. Amado began panting slightly. He may have overdone it a little. From a cloud of dust, Anna's body outline appeared. She limped out wearing her Hollow mask. She was bleeding from the mouth and the head. She smirked through her mask as it broke apart. Suddenly she jumped towards Amado. Opening her mouth the silent whisper she let out filled the desert air. "Gran Rey Cero!". It fired towards Amado at close range. "End. Cadáver." Amado declared sliently. His cane went about it's usual transformation into a rapier, and Amado took on his zombie like appearance from before. He braced himself for the cero, and it consumed him. "That coward.." Adalina muttered. She knew what he was doing. Anna quickly lifted her hand, followed by charging a small ball of red energy. "Hado #31: Shakkaho!" she called firing her extremly weak version of the Kido. The small red orb pierced the cloud created when her cero hit Amado, and struck something. Slowly, the small, charred object fell from the ground, hit the ground with a thud, and lied there, motionless. Anna lifted her eyebrow, seeming sterner than usual. "What's going on?" she asked hoping for an answer from anyone. "I think you killed him!" Adalina laughed. She walked up to the charred body of Amado and examined it. "Yep. You totally did." Hearing these words, Anna was instantly freaked out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed almost crying. "Relax." Adalina laughed. Her words were incredibly laid back for someone who's comrade had just died. "He's just milking it. He won't revive until he's sure everybody he doesn't trust has left." she explained. "What do you mean?" Anna asked wiping her tears. "What I mean is, he's not really dead, he's just playing possum. But congratulations. You win. Here's your prize." Adalina handed Anna another stapler and directed her towards her team. "That's one nothing. Now..." she turned towards her team. "Who's next?" Playing with her newly won stapler, Anna lifted up her head "Ame! You go". She kicked him forward onto the battlefield. Someone pushed Adalina's head down before she could say anything. "I'll go, if you don't mind." Katsumi stated, walking casually to the battlefield. Ego Intersted in the girl, Ame quickly raised his Zanpakuto. "Katsumi was it....." he said. "If I win.... how bout we go on a date. We did meet in the city of love!" he called. "Incorrect. We met in the desert." Katsumi laughed. She drew her zanpakuto slowly, to savor the motion. "But it's a bet. I'll go out with you... if you win." Ame glared a smiled and lifted his Zanpakuto up. "Dwell, Hakudoshi!" he called as it became a white naginata. The surronding sand amazingly froze over followed by black cloud forming a circle in the air. Snow fell onto the hot desert. Steam could be seen coming off the sand. "The Atacama Desert is the driest in the world. You're going to have a small amount of trouble using that zanpakuto here." Katsumi scoffed. Still, she couldn't help gazing up at the snow. It was awesome, almost like a miracle. "I'll start." she decided, "Hado 33: Sokatsui." she stated calmly, the blue wave quickly making it's way towards Ame. As the blue blast flew at him, he lifted up Hakudoshi and stabbed towards it. As the two clashed, the reiatsu alone froze up. "Doesn't matter.... Whatever Hakudoshi touches is frozen through its reiatsu. As long as their is even the smallest hint of energy, it will freeze" he stated. "I see." Katsumi commented, taking the ability with a serious note. She settled into a defensive stance. "You're move." Lifting up his hand, a clear orb bega charging. He thrusted forward and announced "Cero!". Following the blast he jumped forward and slashed towards Katsumi. Katsumi turned her blade to the flat side. Using it, she deflected Ame's cero into him. "Is that all?" she asked. She wasn't enjoying herself. Turning his own cero into ice, he smirked as he got closer and stabbed towards Katsumi. Katsumi closed her eyes for a moment. "Hyakka." she stated, opening her eyes and glaring at Ame. Her arm began moving at invisible speed as she sliced at Ame, and she deflected his blade up, starting to work on his body. "He won't beat Katsumi at close range." the blonde woman in the back muttered, observing rather quietly. "Tsurara!" he called encasing both himself and Katsumi in a pillar of ice. Using his ability to mold it, he wafted his way out. Standing outside the pillar he smirked. "Beauty should be preserved...." he said trying to impress Katsumi despite being encased by Ame. A heavy weight filled the air. Katsumi was releasing all of her spiritual pressure, and the ice pillar was strained. It began cracking and cjipping until, after one final burst, Katsumi shattered it completely. "I can't hear if my ears are blocked with ice, retard." Katsumi chided. She had seen Ame talking but was unable to make out what he was saying. "It's the thought what counts!" he called spinning Hakudoshi. He stepped down on the sandy surface, freezing it. Stabbing up, he went straight for Katsumi. Katsumi dodged upwards using shunpo. Stopping, she found her self standing in the air, staring down at Ame. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" she shouted, firing a massive ball of fire from her palm. She glanced at Anna to see if she was watching. Seeming quite determined despite it not being her battle, Anna really wanted Ame to win. "Kick the mean man's butt Ame!" she called. Ame smiled and jumped up. "Tsurara!" he called as multiple pillars shot upward in a line. "Ravage! Kamaitachi!" Katsumi shouted, her blade becoming jagged and hooked. As the pillars reached her, Katsumi swung in one clean sweep, cleaving them in half. "Ah, you finnaly release your Shikai." he called lifting up Hakudoshi. He thrusted forward freezing Katsumi's arm. On the inside of the ice, Kamaitachi began vibrating. The vibrations loosened up the ice, and with very little trouble, Katsumi was able to shatter it. Narrowing her eyes, she put her sword in it's sheath, her hand gripping on the handle. "Shinget-Suryuu Battou Justu Ichishiki: Kiku Ichimonji!" she shouted, drawing her sword and unleashing a blindingly fast crescent at Ame. Ame spun Hakudoshi and took the blunt force of the attack. He quickly flew through the wall, and smiled as blood trickled from his mouth. Katsumi pointed a finger at Ame. "Hado 4: Byakurai." she stated blandly, hoping the attack would finish Ame quickly. Taking the Kido Spell, a cloud of smoke emerged. From it, Ame jumped wearing a peculiar cylindrical mask. Behind it he smirked and spun Hakudoshi, creating a veil of ice. "Hado 63: Sōren Sōkatsui!" Katsumi shouted, waving her hand and covering the area in a sheet of blue fire. Keeping the spin of Hakudoshi up, the veil of ice covered him from the fire. "Did you already forget my Zanpakuto's powers?" Ame has as he swiped down. The reiatsu made fire quickly froze and began glimmering a light blue and gold. Ame quickly pole vaulted towards Katsumi and fired a potent Cero from his finger tips. Katsumi blocked with her zanpakuto and the resulting explosion sent her flying back. Spinning Hakudoshi above his head he begin laughing madly. "Katsumi, looks like I'm getting a date!" he called slamming the naginata into the ground. A wave of snow/ice flew towards Katsumi. Katsumi sheathed her blade again. "Shinget-Suryuu Battou Justu Sanshiki: Hagan!" she screamed. She swung her sword in a wide arc and the ground rose accordingly, shielding her from the attack. "Pretty Quick ain't ya!" he called pounding the butt of the naginata into the ground. He rose his hand up and quickly smirked. "Your reiatsu is quite fragile for a hard looking girl like yourself, you have alot more potential..." Ame said. Katsumi scowled. The sand below her blew outwards in a shockwave generated from her'' fragile'' reiatsu. Katsumi dashed foward, heading towards Ame with incredible speed. Quickly spinning in place, Ame stabbed the blade of Hakudoshi into the ground. "Tsurara!" he called as an ice pillar began to rise from below Katsumi. That Katsumi quickly faded. An afterimage. The real one appeared behind Ame, her sword sheathed. "Shinget-Suryuu Battou Justu Nishiki: Midare Zakura." she stated quietly. Before Ame could react, he was being shredded to bits. Taking each hit Ame quickly grabbed her wrist and sent a jolt into her body. He fell to the ground and smiled as the wounds began to heal. "My regeneration is top within the Vizards, plus the reiatsu I just drained from you let my body heal the wounds you inflicted easier." he said wiping the blood from his mouth. Stepping forward he fell to one knee, and then collapsed. From the sidelines, Anna was furious "Ame you wimp!" she called. Death Rays "Frigin' drain my reiatsu..." Katsumi mumbled. She sealed her zanpakuto and walked away, leaving Ame to remain in the sand. "Next!" Adalina called. The man in the suit stepped foward, waiting for his opponent. Ame lifted his body up and patted his jacket to clear off the dust. Walking away, Shiraha glanced towards Ame "Its better you gave up, she a little bitchy for you" Shiraha said quietly. Shiraha turned back to Adalina and waved his hand back "Sekidou, you're up!". Stepping from behind Shiraha, Sekidou sighed. "I'd rather not fight..." he said. "This is Teru Mikami." Adalina stated simply, since she knew the man wouldn't introduce himself. He stood still and remained silent, observing Sekidou and every move he made. Lifting his hand Sekidou gently waved to Teru. "Hello friend, its a pleasure to meet you" Sekidou said. "See this here is my Zanpakuto, I'd rather not release it this fight, kay" he said with a smile and pointing at his Zanpakuto which sat loosly on his waist. Teru's serious demeanor didn't waver. "You will have to release it, if you want to win. Unless you'd rather forfit, and let me fight someone else." "Your a frightful man aren't you..." he called holding up his fingers. He had 7 fingers up and said "I've only released 7 times" he called. Teru was unimpressed; he rolled his eyes. "And?" Sekidou was quite freaked out by Teru. "I'm going to call you Emo-chan." he said abruptly. Teru sighed. "Can I have a different opponent?" he asked, turning to Adalina. She shrugged. "Would you mind facing me instead?" she asked Sekidou. Raising his hand to his forehead, his Hollow Mask "poured" on. "Its okay... you can take me seriously" Sekidou called as a plain mask appeared on his head.Teru sighed. "Yes, because I don't feel like releasing my sword at the moment either..." Teru outstretch his hand, and a large, hollow, white object formed on it. He lifted it up and slammed it on his head. "It's rather uncomfortable to keep on, so please bear with me." "Ah! are you a survivor of the incident?" Sekidou asked. "Incident?" Teru asked. Shiraha coughed, rather vaguely which caught Sekidou's attention. He rubbed his mask and sighed. "Forget it" he said. Teru's black pupils retracted, and he fired a bright blue cero at Sekidou from his palm. Sekidou smiled through his mask and lifted up his hand. He too fired a cero of similar color that crashed into Teru's. The collision created a veil of smoke. Teru appeared in the air above the explosion. He was not a fool. He would not blindly charge in to confront his enemy. He fired a second, wider cero at Sekidou and waited for him to respind to it. Lifting up his Zanpakuto, he slashed down sending the Cero in seperate directions. Teru sighed. Drawing his zanpakuto, he weilded it backhanded, with the blade of the Katana facing outwards from the bottom of his hand. He slowly moved foward towards Sekidou, making sure to measure each step so he was the correct distance away. Turning his Zanpakuto sideways, he thrusted his hand forward "Hado # 31: Shakkaho" he called through his mask as a red ball of reiatsu fired from his palm. Teru fired a third cero to intercept the blast. Moving in quickly, he hooked his zanpakuto around the back of Sekidou's neck, pulling him foward. Teru kicked him in the stomach and disengaged him, leaping back for more distance.